El otro comienzo
by Aura Poyoko
Summary: En un día como cualquiera, una persona misteriosa llega a la vida de Yamato y sus amigos. Una batalla, una palabra, otro comienzo. Las aventuras en el bdamundo comienzan de nuevo.Primer fic, porfavor RR... capitulo 2 listo!
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic de bdaman, R&R por favor!!!!!

EL OTRO COMIENZO

Era un día cualquiera en el B-damundo. Los chicos habían estado toda la mañana fuera, lo cual no le agradó mucho a Mei, pues había estado muy ocupada en el café, sin nadie que la ayudara mas que Liena. Por fin, cerca de la hora de la comida, llegaron los muchachos, que habían estado en el Bda coliseo del pueblo vecino divirtiéndose, y aunque para entonces ya no quedaban mas que un par de personas en el local, Mei, furiosa, de inmediato regañó a los niños y les dio diferentes tareas, como lavar los platos o ayudar en la cocina a preparar la comida de esa tarde. Liena no tenía problemas con hacer esas cosas, pero Mei realmente quería desquitarse, en especial con Yamato.

-Vamos Mei, somos bda jugadores, tenemos que entrenar- dijo el niño-gato.

-No me llames Mei, soy tu madre!!! De ahora en adelante, si quieres entrenar tendrás que hacerlo después de hacer tus deberes-

-Pero mamá...-

-Sin peros.-

Justo en ese momento entró en el café un muchacho, que usaba un chaquetón y botas negras, así como un pantalón azul, aunque lo que mas llamó la atención de los chicos fue el sombrero de ala ancha, negro también, que llevaba ligeramente inclinado hacía adelante, que, junto con el cabello del chico, cubría parcialmente su rostro.

El misterioso personaje fue a sentarse en un extremo de la barra, y con voz muy baja y algo ronca pidió un café.

Liena le atendió y noto que lo único que dejaba ver de sí, era la parte baja de rostro (nariz y boca), pues llevaba las manos enfundadas en unos guantes negros, y que lucían bastante raidos y maltratados, al igual que el chaquetón y el sombrero. También llevaba un parche en la mejilla izquierda, y lucía como si llevara varios días viajando.

Grey lo observó también. Por su aspecto debía ser un viajero, y a decir verdad la apariencia del sujeto le dio muy mala espina. "mientras coma y se vaya, no hay problema" pensó. Por alguna extraña razón, aunque el tipo lucía de su edad (por lo que podían ver de el, claro está) daba la impresión de ser una persona con mucho que contar.

Por lo que respectaba a Bull y a Terry, no prestaron la mas mínima atención al extraño y siguieron absortos en su conversación sobre partes de bdaman.

De pronto, el prolongado silencio se vio interrumpido por el ruido de las puertecillas al estilo del viejo oeste del café. Está vez entró un segundo desconocido, aunque no lucía como el típico cliente que solo quiere una bebida, y quizá, un sándwich de pescado. Esta vez el sujeto, un hombre calvo y corpulento, entró con todo escándalo, como si buscase algo, o alguien. Entonces dirigió su mirada de demente hacia el rincón en el que el callado visitante tomaba tranquilamente su café.

-¡Al fin te encontré, maldita sabandija!-gritó salvajemente y se abrió paso hasta el muchacho derribando mesas y sillas, aunque este no le presto la mas mínima atención.

-¡Oye, estas en el café de mi mamá!- intervino Yamato, molesto por que alguien se atrevía a causar problemas, maltratando los muebles y haciendo escándalo.

-¡NO TE METAS MOCOSO¡MI PROBLEMA ES CON ESTA RATA ASQUEROSA!!- vociferó el tipo mientras jalaba al chico de negro por el cuello de la chaqueta, levantándolo de su silla -¡MALDITO NIÑO DEL INFIERNO, TE ATREVISTE A DESTRUIR MI BDAMAN, PERO AHORA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!-

Entonces, el chico que en todo ese tiempo no había dado muestras de expresión alguna, sonrió irónicamente, y contestó, aún en voz baja y ronca:

-Hablas mucho. La verdad es que solo eres un mono amaestrado que apenas puede sostener un bdaman- Pronunció las palabras desafiante, aunque se notaba que estaba en un apuro muy grande, y lo único que consiguió fue enfurecer mas al calvo.

-¡¡¡SI SERÁS DESGRACIADO!!!! TE VOY A...­- pero justo cuando se disponía a asestarle un golpe de lleno en la cara, intervino Grey.

-Escucha amigo, no se que asuntos tengas con este tipo, pero será mejor que los arregles fuera de aquí. Estas causando problemas, y no quisiera tener que sacarte de aquí por la fuerza.- Grey habló serio y como una persona muy madura, como suele hacerlo, aunque en realidad le preocupaba lo que fuera a pasar después.

-¡¿QUÉ...¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS CREES QUE ERES AMENAZANDO ASÍ AL GRAN CYRUS¡¡ESTE PEQUEÑO INFELIZ DESTRUYÓ MI 'DEMOLITION CRUSHER' Y AUN TIENE LA DESVERGÜENZA DE MOFARSE DE ELLO!! ME LAS VA A PAGAR.-

-Si el problema es el Bdaman¿por qué no lo arreglan con una batalla? Veo que tienes otro bdaman ¿cierto?-

El fúrico hombre miró a Grey, considerando lo que le decía. Entonces sonrío maliciosamente y miró al chico, que aún tenía sujeto por la ropa. Entonces volvió a dejarlo caer en la silla.

-¿Qué te parece enano? Tendré mi revancha, te derrotaré y de paso los haré añicos a ti y a tu patético bdaman- dijo burlonamente y muy seguro de sí mismo.

Todos miraron al chico, esperando su respuesta.

-Me niego-

-¿¡QUÈEEE?!- exclamaron todos, sorprendidos por esta respuesta.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso miserable gusano?! No se si no entendiste pero no estas en posición de negarte-

Entonces Yamato, que se estaba cansando de quedarse mirando y si hacer nada, decidió hacer su intervención triunfal.

-¡De acuerdo, ya me estoy cansando de esto!! Si el tipo raro no quiere pelear, entonces yo tomaré su lugar!!- Desafió enérgicamente al tal Cyrus.

-¡¡JA JAJAJA¡¡¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA ENANO, SEGURAMENTE TE HARÍA POLVO EN UN SEGUNDO!!!-

-¡¿Te estas burlando de mí¡¡Te haré probar el poder de Cobalt Blade, ya verás, yo...-

-Basta Yamato.- intervino Bull, ahora transformado en su segunda personalidad- al parecer esto es una cuestión de honor y por fuerte que seas el tipo no aceptará a otro que no sea quien lo ofendió- añadió mirando al sujeto en cuestión- Chico, será mejor que acabes con lo que empezaste, no involucres a otros en tus problemas-

"Vaya, a veces Bull me sorprende..." pensó Terry mirando a Bull, que en ese momento había vuelto a su primera personalidad y una gran bomba de moco se formaba en su nariz. "...aunque otras veces..."

En ese momento el silente viajero se puso de pie, suspirando. Miró un momento al piso, después su taza de café, vacía, y por ultimo a quien lo desafiaba.

-Vamos afuera- dijo y salió del café de Mei, pasando de largo a todos los presentes y en total silencio.

Al darles la espalda, notaron una gran "F" roja bordada en la parte de atrás de su chaqueta.

El tipo llamado Cyrus le siguió con una mueca maliciosa en su gran y fea cara, y un extraño brillo en la mirada. De nuevo, Grey tuvo una extraña sensación de peligro, la cual incrementó en cuanto los dos sujetos salieron del local, lo cual era aún mas extraño.

" Se están alejando¿no debería eso calmarte?" se dijo, tratando de serenarse, aunque su mente no podía estar mas lejos de la calma. Entonces la siempre jovial voz de Yamato interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡¡¡Wuau, una bda batalla¡¡Tengo que verla, tengo que verla!!-

-Yamato, espera...-intentó decir Grey.

-Tranquilo, si es una buena batalla, no le cobraré el café- Le dijo Mei sonriente – será mejor que también nosotros vayamos, no vaya a ser que Yamato se meta en problemas.- Al decir esto salió también, seguida de los chicos.

Afuera el sol brillaba intensamente sobre sus cabezas; después de todo era verano, y el desierto no perdonaba a nadie. Entonces la atención de todos se fijo en las dos figuras paradas frente a frente, separadas por unos diez metros de distancia. La primera, perteneciente a Cyrus, era grande y musculosa. El tipo tenía una expresión fiera en la morena cara y el sol se reflejaba en su calva redonda. La segunda era una silueta pequeña y delgada en comparación a su oponente. Con su atuendo oscuro, lucía aún mas enigmático ahora que estaban a plena luz del día.

-Supongo que tendré que dar el banderazo, si no tienen ningún problema- dijo Liena, dirigiéndose a los jugadores.

-¡Solo hazlo rapido!- rugió el feroz Cyrus, mientras que "F" se limito a asentir.

-¡De acuerdo¡Preparados, listos, BDA BATALLA!!-

Entonces Cyrus sacó su pesado Bdaman, 'demolition crusher II', y comenzó a lanzar una bda bomba tras otra con una potencia tremenda; sin embargo su contrincante se limitó a moverse apenas unos centímetros para esquivar las bombas.

-¡¿Qué hace¡¿no piensa sacar su bdaman¡¡a este paso van a hacerlo pedazos!!-

Mientras tanto el ataque de Cyrus no dejaba de caer sobre su enemigo, haciendo volar trozos de roca y tierra allá donde su bdaman apuntaba. Una bda bomba tras otra salía disparada en dirección al niño misterioso, aunque ninguna parecía acertar, lo cual solo hacia enfurecer al corpulento sujeto. Entonces, cuando parecía en verdad dispuesto a acabar con el contrario, el 'dcII' se quedó sin bda bombas. Entonces, con la velocidad

de un rayo el muchacho desenfundó un bdaman del color de la plata, que resplandeció bajo el sol por solo una fracción de segundo, para después disparar cinco bda bombas, en una formación parecida a una cruz, una delante, tres después y una mas al final. Salieron disparadas a tal velocidad y con una potencia que parecían balas de plata dispuestas a acabar con un hombre lobo. Cyrus miró un segundo el terrible ataque que había lanzado su oponente; y sonrió.

-¡¡¡JAJAJAJA¡¡NO VOLVERÁS A VENCERME CON ESE ATAQUE¡¡AHORA MUCHACHOS!!-

De la nada aparecieron cuatro sujetos que, casi al unísono, dispararon sus respectivos bdaman, y sumados al ataque del embustero Cyrus, neutralizaron el poderoso embate de su rival.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!- gritó Yamato, igualmente indignado y sorprendido -¡¡¡ES UN TRAMPOSO, TENÍA ESTO PLANEADO!!!-

-¡Diablos¡sabía que algo andaba mal!- Dijo Grey a su vez.

-¿Y qué hacemos?- preguntó Liena angustiada – No podemos dejarlo a su suerte ¡Van a destrozarlo!-

-La dama tiene razón, hay que ayudarlo- intervino Terry, que llevaba un buen rato callado.

-¡Entonces seremos sus respaldos!- dijo Bull, transformado a su tercera personalidad.

-Bien, Liena, quédate aquí- dijo Grey a su hermana menor al tiempo que sacaba su Bdaman, Chrome Zephyr.

Entonces, muy a tono con el resto del día, los acontecimientos dieron un giro inesperado. Sin siquiera mirarlos, "F" los apuntaba con su propio bdaman.

-¡¿Pero qué...¡¡viejo, intentamos ayudarte!!- exclamó Yamato.

-Ya acepte librar esta batalla y pienso llevarla hasta el final, así que no se metan- replico el sujeto aún sin mirarlos.

-Entiendo...- dijo Grey, mas para sí mismo que para sus compañeros.

-¡¿Qué es lo que entiendes¡¿por qué no deja que lo ayudemos?!-

-Por que sí. Esta es su pelea, y aunque pierda va a hacerlo solo.-contestó Grey secamente, aunque era obvio que aún no lo entendía del todo. Eran cinco contra uno, luchar solo era casi suicidio, aunque si así lo había decidido, no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer.

Los cinco sujetos, todos, incluido El Gran Tramposo Cyrus, ataviados con atuendos de motoristas, reían.

-¡¡TE ATRAPE MALDITA RATA¡¿CREISTE QUE PODÍAS BURLARTE DE MI, EN MI TERRITORIO, Y SALIRTE CON LA TUYA TAN CAMPANTE?!-

El chico, sin embargo, no daba muestra alguna de exaltación o de miedo. Esto, naturalmente, estaba acabando con la paciencia de su contrincante -DESGRACIADO MOCOSO... ¡¡LIQUÍDENLO CHICOS!!

Los tipos comenzaron a disparar salvajemente, y entonces la verdadera pelea comenzó. "F" (así es como los chicos decidieron llamarle, pues hasta ahora no sabían su nombre) saltó para esquivar las bda bombas, que caían alrededor suyo como lluvia, aunque una lluvia destructiva y extremadamente peligrosa. Con la misma velocidad con la que había disparado saltó de nuevo sobre una gran roca, desde la que disparó, una, dos, tres, cuatro esferas del color azul pálido de la luna llena, sin embargo, de alguna manera no consiguió acertar. Entonces la pandilla de bravucones se lanzó al ataque de nuevo.

-No lo entiendo, esa velocidad siempre va acompañada de un gran control¿entonces por qué no atinó?- preguntó Terry con gran desconcierto.

-¡¡Maldición, por eso no quería luchar¡¡el tipo no está en condiciones!!- gritó Bull, aún en tercera personalidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Bull?- preguntó Liena

-Observa sus movimientos, a pesar de que es muy rápido, se mueve torpemente, en especial el brazo con el que carga- intervino Grey.

En ese momento una terrible arremetida alcanzó a "F", quién busco refugió tras una roca, mas solo fue por unos segundos, pues de inmediato se lanzó a la carga de nuevo, al parecer con una nueva estrategia. Esta vez, en lugar de intentar atacar a todos a la vez, como lo había hecho antes, buscó derribarlos uno a uno, aunque primero busco una posición que le favoreciera mas, por lo que se colocó detrás de uno de los compinches de Cyrus, un tipo con peinado en picos como punk y cara de tonto. Descargó tres bombas contra su bdaman y el impulso de estas hizo que saliera volando de las manos de su dueño. Iba uno y faltaban cuatro. Desde donde estaba lanzó otras descarga de tres, esta vez hacía un sujeto aún mas grande que el mismo Cyrus, aunque con una cabeza ridículamente pequeña para tan inmenso cuerpo. Este, a diferencia de su caído compañero, intentó frenar el inclemente ataque con una carga de bda bombas, sin embargo, su oponente lanzó su embestida con tal precisión y poder que le fue imposible detenerla. Otro abajo, aunque aún no terminaba.

Al parecer los tres restantes eran los mas poderosos, y los mas tiñosos también. De inmediato lanzaron el contraataque; con los tres a la vez, el chico no tuvo mas opción que limitarse a esquivarlos. Tenía que pensar en una nueva táctica antes de que lo eliminaran por completo, sentía que el tiempo se le acababa.

Entonces salió de nuevo a la carga. Lanzó un serie de bombas que los motoristas esquivaron por los pelos, entonces algo inesperado pasó. Uno de los amigotes de Cyrus disparó directamente al bdaman del muchacho, quien de inmediato lo esquivó, sin embargo inmediatamente dos bda bombas se dirigieron hacia el desde diferentes direcciones, apuntando no hacia su bdaman, sino hacia su cuerpo, a pesar de que eso esta contra las reglas, aunque, claro, también las batallas cinco contra uno están contra las reglas. El chico estaba acorralado. No tendría tiempo para detener ambas bombas, y menos en ese estado, pero tendría que arriesgarse. Lanzó dos bombas en las dos diferentes direcciones. Los dos ataques se estrellaron uno contra el otro, y las cuatro bombas cayeron al suelo a mitad de su trayectoria, levantando una gran nube de polvo. Entonces, desde la polvareda, un inclemente ataque surgió y alcanzó a "F" antes de que siquiera lo viera venir. Intentó evadirlo, pero no pudo hacerlo a tiempo. El disparo de Cyrus lo golpeó en el brazo izquierdo. Sintió una punzada de dolor recorrerle el brazo, desde la muñeca hasta el hombro, y cayó de rodillas, aún sosteniendo su bdaman con la otra mano. Bajó la vista. Aún le quedaban cuatro bombas en la cámara, pero no serían suficientes para los tres oponentes, y cuando se acabaran no podría cargar mas, pues apenas podía mover el brazo después de ese inesperado impacto.

-Creo que ahora _si_ estoy en aprietos- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¡¡¡MALDICIÓN¡¡¡ESOS TRAMPOSOS ESTAN JUGANDO SUCIO¡¡¡herir a un jugador, eso si que es bajo!!!- gritó Yamato enfurecido.

-¿Y dices que no podemos hacer nada?- preguntó Terry.

-Ya escucharon al tipo, quiere hacerlo solo- contestó Bull, aunque en realidad le molestaba la idea de observar eso y simplemente quedarse cruzado de brazos.

Entonces la batalla se reanudó. Pese a las expectativas de todos, "F" se levantó...

O.K, creo que me extendí de mas para ser el primer capitulo de este fic..., tendré que esforzarme un poco mas...

Me encantaría que hubiera mas fics de bdaman en español, como que esto esta muy solito, así que... espero que la comunidad se anime y suba sus trabajos también!!!!!! .


	2. Chapter 2

...Pese a las expectativas de todos, "F" se levantó...

Sabía que no tenía muchas oportunidades, pero tampoco tenía mucho que perder. Tenía que actuar rápidamente,o lo harían pedazos en el acto, aunque primero necesitaba un refugio. Corrió y se guareció tras un roca para pensar una estrategia; pensar rápido, eso también era muy importante.

-¡¿En dónde te escondes enano?! ¡¡SAL Y ENFRENTAME COMO UN HOMBRE, SABANDIJA!!- vociferó Cyrus, con sus dos compañeros detrás suyo.

-Je, creo que eso va a ser un problema- murmuró "F" para sí- bueno, solo tendré una oportunidad, así que no se permitirán errores-.

Entonces, con la velocidad de un rayo, saltó por encima de la roca y corrió en dirección a un pequeño risco que se levantaba a su derecha, alejándose del café y acercándose a sus enemigos.

-¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN IDIOTAS?! ¡¡ATAQUEN A ESA MALDITA RATA!!-

Los compañeros de Cyrus se lanzaron al ataque con sus pesados bdaman y sus caras de brutos, sin saber que se acercaban a una trampa. "F" estaba casi al pie del risco, que se elevaba unos cinco metros por encima del suelo, y que tenía una forma parecida a una "c" al revés. Entonces, en lugar de detenerse, dar la vuelta y enfrentarse a sus perseguidores, continuo su carrera, tomando impulso, y corriendo sobre el risco, para hacer algo parecido a una vuelta de campana, aterrizando justo detrás de los dos grandullones, que en su gran sorpresa apenas pudieron girarse para ver cuatro bdabombas dirigirse hacía ellos, impactando justo en el blanco y destrozando los escudos de sus bdamans.

-¡Increíble!! ¡¡eso fue fantastico!!-exclamo Yamato, fuera de sí por la emoción del duelo, mientras los demás se limitaban a mirar perplejos lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras tanto, "F" se había quedado sin bdabombas.

-Scheisse- murmuró, empezando a pensar que no saldría de esto.

Levantó la mirada y pudo ver la cara roja de ira de Cyrus, el único que quedaba en pie. Estaba en verdad furioso, tanto que casi podía contar las venas de su calva cabeza, su mirada delataba un descontrolado enojo y parecía a punto de explotar. Eso le encantaba, y ver a su oponente fuera de sus casillas le subió los ánimos, por lo que se puso de pie y se dispuso a terminar la batalla.

Al calvito no le quedaba mucha paciencia, y observar a su contrincante levantarse después de todo aquello, y peor aún, hacerlo con una sonrisa de ironía y autosuficiencia en la cara hizo que se le terminara por completo, así que en un arranque de colera incontenible, se lanzó al ataque descargando su bdaman y destruyendo todo a su paso.

Entonces, los acontecimientos dieron otro giro inesperado.

"F" había lanzado su bdaman al aire, seguido unos segundos después por cinco bdabombas. Ante la mirada de asombro de todos, atrapó el bdaman con la mano derecha y cargó en la camara las cinco bombas justo cuando caían, todo esto en una fracción de segundo. Cyrus, que disparaba sin control y bufaba como un toro apenas pudo ver esto y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y solo pudo observar boquiabierto las cinco bombas e perfecta formación de cruz dirigirse hacia el, y después un gran resplandor. Lo siguiente que vio fue su bdaman destruido completamente en el suelo.

-¡¡NOOOOO!! ¡¡NO OTRA VEZ, MI HERMOSO BDAMAN!!- chilló mientras recogía las piezas de lo que alguna vez fue el demolition crusher II -¡¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MOCOSO, ALGÚN DÍA, YA LO VERÁS!!- Eso fue lo último que dijo, mientras el y su banda salían disparados hacia el horizonte.

"F" los observó con una sonrisa, mientras los muchachos se acercaban al lugar... y entonces todo se volvió borroso. El sujeto de negro cayó nuevamente de rodillas, sujetándose el hombro izquierdo con una mano temblorosa por el dolor.

-Scheisse...- murmuró nuevamente, aunque esta voz la voz le temblaba y tenía dificultades para respirar.

Liena se acercó y le ofreció la mano

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó amablemente al aún desconocido. Y a cambió "F" giró la cara y se levantó por sí mismo.

-¡Oye...!-exclamó Liena algo molesta- Intento ayudarte ¿sabes?-

Sin escucharla, el sujeto se sacudió la chaqueta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al oeste.

-¡Espera! ¿a dónde crees que vas? ¡Estas herido, oy!- gritó detrás Terry, sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

-¿Pero qué demonios...?-preguntó Grey acercándose al lugar -¿a dónde va?-.

A su lado, Liena levantó los hombros y lo miró como diciendo "¿y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?". En ese momento los alcanzaron Mei y Bull, en su segunda personalidad.

-¡¿Acaso nadie va a detenerlo?!-Preguntó Mei preocupada, pero antes de que alguien pudiera responderle, Yamato los pasó corriendo con su gato Tommy detrás.

-¡¡OYE, ESPERA UN MOMENTO!!- gritó corriendo detrás del sujeto.

Este se detuvo y giró la cabeza hacía el niño que lo seguía. Yamato no podía ver sus ojos, pero sabía que estaba mirando directamente hacía los suyos.

-¡¡ESTA VEZ DEJARÉ QUE TE VAYAS, PERO CON UNA CONDICIÓN!!- gritó de nuevo, el otro lo observó, con una expresión de perplejidad en la cara, ¿qué haría aquel niño, detenerle?-¡¡Y ESA CONDICIÓN ES, QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE NOS ENCONTREMOS, TU Y YO TENGAMOS UNA BDABATALLA!!- concluyó sonriente.

Una especie de expresión divertida apareció esta vez en la cara de "F", acompañada de aquella sonrisa irónica que hizo que Cyrus, el tramposo, perdiera la paciencia, y el combate. No contestó nada, sino que se limito a colocar dos dedos en el ala del sombrero, inclinándolo un poco, en señal de asentimiento. Entonces se giró nuevamente y continuó su camino, con Yamato sonriendo detrás suyo, y mas allá, el grupo de amigos, aún preguntándose que demonios había sido todo aquello.

La tarde se había vuelto roja, y el sol se ocultaba perezosamente en el horizonte, mientras en el interior del café de Mei los muchachos acababan de preparar la cena, aún comentando los sucesos de ese día.

-¡Vaya, ese tipo si que era fuerte! ¡Me encantaría entablar un combate con el!- dijo Yamato, tan emocionado que por poco dejaba caer los platos que llevaba en las manos.

-Si, y eso que no estaba luchando a cien por ciento. Me pregunto que tan fuerte será estando en buenas condiciones físicas- comentó Terry con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y asintiendo, con gesto de sabio.

-Aunque también era un poco arrogante, eso de no dejar que le ayudasen y después marcharse herido, sin dejarse atender el brazo...- empezó Liena.

Grey, mientras tanto, los escuchaba discutir desde un rincón, mientras él mismo meditaba sobre aquel combate. Realmente había sido impresionante, el control y la velocidad de aquel sujeto misterioso, más una potencia enorme, luchando con todo ¿qué tan fuerte sería? Probablemente muy fuerte, y aún así, tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre ese tipo. "F"... ¿cuál sería su nombre? Ni siquiera eso sabían de él... ¿cómo confiar en ese tipo si ni siquiera sabían como se llamaba...?

-¡OYE GREY, DESPIERTA!!- gritó de pronto Yamato a su lado, Grey no pudo evitar saltar del susto.

-¡Maldición Yamato! ¿qué es lo que quieres?- respondió con un leve tono de molestia.

-¿Te sientes bien, Grey? Has estado un poco raro el día de hoy, ¿sabes?- Le dijo con una mirada de quien intenta descifrar los pensamientos de alguien en su rostro.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- contestó el rubio, aún un poco molesto, pero también preocupado por haber alarmado a sus amigos con su actitud.-Tan solo estaba pensando...- dijo en voz baja, y volvió a recargarse en la pared con gesto pensativo –Solo estaba pensando.-

¡¡POR FIN, SEGUNDO CAPITULO!! Al ver la poca popularidad de todo esto estuve a punto de renunciar, pero igual continuaré solo para sentirme bien conmigo misma... XD.


End file.
